Promesas de un amor
by Betzabee
Summary: Este fic es de mi pertenencia pero los personajes no me pertenecen son de stephenie meyer "Bella y Edward hace un promesa de amarse todo la vida, ¿ podrán cumplirla?" Un agradecimiento a mi beta Sarita Martínez por su ayuda y su apoyo para que este fic pudiera ser publicado
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo beteado por Sarita Martínez , Beta FFAD**  
**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

Prólogo

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan y vivo una vida que podría llamarse normal, compartida con mis padres, hermano e hijas. Tengo el empleo que siempre soñé, pero que nunca pensé que llegara a obtener… pues ser chef de uno de los mejores restaurantes de Ibiza puede ser para muchos algo imposible. No podía pedir mucho más… hasta que él apareció con aquellas rosas intentando remediar un error del pasado que yo no tenía intenciones de recordar… convirtiendo todo a partir de allí en un desastre…

Capitulo 1: Despedida

Siempre me había gustado venir a la feria, pero esta enserio era la mejor de todos mis visitas a una feria y lo que la hacía tan especial, pues era la persona que me acompañaba. Edward Cullen, mi novio. Él y yo celebrábamos hoy que cumplíamos un año de salir oficialmente como novios.

En definitiva era el día más feliz de mi vida. No podía dar crédito a lo que estaba viviendo en aquel momento.

-Te quiero, Bella- dijo mi adorado novio tomándome de la cintura.

-¿Quieres algodón de azúcar?- dije. Él asintió y le di un poco.

-Mira amor- dijo y señaló un local kiosco cubierto por una carpa, se miraba muy llamativo.

-¿Quieres entrar ahí?- le pregunté.

-Sí, vamos. Será divertido- me jaló a la entrada del kiosco y entramos. Adentro había una mujer con la ropa característica de la gente nativa de Ibiza. En este lugar también se encontraban varios hombres más que eran mayores.

-¿En qué podemos servirles?- dijo uno de los hombres que parecía tener unos 40 años.

-¿Este kiosco de qué es?- preguntó Edward.

-Realizamos bodas- dijo el hombre. Edward y yo nos miramos, y el tipo sonrió. -Son rituales de amor, más como juramentos. No son bodas legales técnicamente- agregó.

-Pues en ese caso, prepárese, que me quiero casar con esta mujer- dijo Edward.

-¿Qué rayos haces?- dije. -No me puedo casar, Edward. No tengo edad.

-Vamos Bella, no es una boda. Es un juramento que te quiero dar antes de irme. En tres días me voy y quiero que tengamos algo que nos una.- dudé –Vamos, ésta es como esas bodas falsas de las ferias.

-No sé.

-Bella, te amo y quiero jurarte, mi amor. Podemos intentarlo- me besó.

-Está bien.

Las personas dentro de la carpa comenzaron a arreglar todo. La mujer comenzó a ordenar cosas en un lenguaje extraño, luego me miró a mí y me llevó a un lugar donde me puso una especie de velo que cubría desde mi cabeza hasta mis tobillos. El hombre que parecía ser el único que hablaba español, comenzó a traducirnos todo.

Me llevo hasta donde estaba Edward, quien me sonreía de lado, haciéndolo ver demasiado sexy. Entonces llegué con él, y uno de los hombres comenzó a hablar mientras el otro hombre traducía lo que nos decían.

Cuando llegó a la parte del juramento, nos pidió a cada uno que habláramos con nuestras propias palabras. Edward lo hizo.

-Isabella Swan, prometo que cada día de cada mañana te diré lo mucho que te amo. Prometo que te amaré siempre y que nunca dejaré de amarte- dijo.

-Edward Cullen, prometo estar siempre junto a ti, nunca dejar que nada nos separe, porque te amo y siempre te amaré- dije con lágrimas de emoción en mis ojos.

Entonces nos entregaron unos anillos, los cuales intercambiamos con los ya conocidos votos.

Cuando nos declararon marido y mujer, nos dimos un beso lleno de ternura y amor, sellando un juramento sobre el amor que nos teníamos.

Salimos del kiosco más felices que nunca y comenzamos a caminar sin rumbo hasta que la tarde comenzó a caer.

Nos fuimos en el auto de Edward a ver las estrellas a un nuestro claro. Llegamos y nos sentamos en el césped mientras nos abrazábamos.

-Te amo Bella- dijo Edward dándome un beso.

-Yo también te amo- El beso se fue haciendo más apasionado y cada vez me costaba más mantener la respiración, hasta que me separé de Edward maldiciendo a mis pulmones por necesitar aire.

-Bella, si me vuelves a besar así, no podré detenerme- dijo jadeando.

-No quiero que lo hagas, ahora eres mi esposo- bromeé.

-Eso suena tentador- dijo mientras reía.

-Edward, te extrañaré cuando te vayas. Sé que es para tus estudios y que te costó mucho conseguir entrar a esa escuela, pero te quiero a mi lado.

- Y me tendrás siempre, por que te amo y te juro que cuando termine mi carrera me tendrás junto a ti siempre. Te prometo que envejeceremos juntos. Es más- sonrió. -Toma- me entregó su cadena con el dije de su inicial. -Esto es como un compromiso de que cuando vuelva y tengamos la edad suficiente, te llevare al altar de verdad. Te amo.

-Yo quiero darte algo también- dije y lo comencé a besar. –Edward, quiero ser tuya aquí y ahora, sin importar que pase luego.

Seguí besando a Edward con mayor necesidad y cada vez más apasionadamente, hasta que él me detuvo.

-Bella, no quiero obligarte a nada. Es tu primera vez y estoy dispuesto a esperar por ti lo que sea necesario.

-Edward, te deseo, y mucho- dije -y estoy lista porque sé que no hay otra persona con la que quiera estar que no seas tú.

Nos miramos un momento hasta que Edward se acercó a mí y entonces encontró mi boca y la besó con suavidad. Luego subió al lóbulo de mi oreja y lo succionó de forma torturante, volvió a mis labios y los recorrió con la lengua antes de besarme apasionadamente. Delineó mis labios con su lengua pidiendo permiso para entrar, el cual no negué y deje que mi lengua se deleitara jugando con la de él.

Edward comenzó a acariciar mi espalda mientras jugaba con el dobladillo de mi blusa, la cual comenzó a subir, y cuando intentó sacármela, el beso tuvo que ser cortado. Sacó mi blusa con delicadeza y me tomó para acostarme sobre el césped frío y mojado, lo cual hizo que mi piel se erizara.

Edward se sacó su camisa, dejando ver su escultural abdomen. Me sentí tentada a tocarlo y así asegurarme que ese hombre era real, y más aún, que era mío.

Él bajo y besó mi cuello, y luego comenzó a mordisquearlo de forma deliciosa, haciendo que comenzara a jadear. Me sentía tan diferente y al mismo tiempo tan en casa, que sabía que esta sería la mejor decisión de mi vida.

Edward comenzó a descender por mi clavícula hasta besar mis hombros y luego el inicio de mis senos, los cuales se pusieron erectos y duros para él, me levantó un poco para poder quitarme el sostén y lanzarlo a algun lugar del claro.

-Eres hermosa- dijo con la voz más sexy que había oído de él.

Se inclinó y comenzó a besar mi seno mientras que su otra mano acariciaba el otro. Me estaba volviendo loca de puro placer y él lo sabía, ya que estaba segura que me estaba torturando con cada caricia de sus manos, de su boca. Cambió de seno y mis jadeos y gemidos se hicieron cada vez más fuertes.

Cuando su tarea en mis senos terminó, comenzó a hacer un camino de besos húmedos por mi abdomen hasta llegar al comienzo de mi pantalón. Me abrió el pantalón y comenzó a tirar de él para sacármelo, llevándose con ellos las bragas.

-Te amo Bella- dijo antes de abrir mis piernas y meter su rostro entre ellas. Con su lengua comenzó a pasar sobre mi clítoris y luego le dio ligeros mordiscos que me estaban haciendo retorcer de placer.

-Edward, oh Dios- gemí mientras devoraba mi parte íntima.

-¿Te gusta, amor?

-Edward, por favor hazlo ya- jadeé desesperada -Te quiero en mí.

-¿Estás segura Bella?

-Sí, Edward.

Edward se levantó y se sacó sus pantalones con sus bóxers incluidos y me dio un vistazo de su miembro recto y listo para mí.

-Te amo Bella, no haré nada que te lastime. Prométeme que me dirás si te duele.

-Te lo prometo.

Me abrió las piernas y se posiciono en mi entrada y me miró.

-Te amo- susurro en mi oído antes de comenzar a entrar, y entonces se encontró con mi barrera y me dio un beso mientras empujaba hasta hacer que ésta se rompiera.

El dolor que sentí fue profundo, pero el tener a Edward conmigo me hizo sentir menos adolorida.

Él se quedo quieto un momento, esperando a que mi dolor pasara, y cuando lo hizo, comencé a mover las caderas para que entendiera que todo estaba bien.

Entonces él comenzó con su trabajo, un vaivén lento y suave que me enloquecía con cada estocada.

-Edward más rápido- chillé.

-Tus deseos son órdenes.

Entonces comenzó a moverse más rápido y yo comencé a mover las caderas haciendo que cuando nuestros cuerpos se encontraran todo fuera más placentero.

Ambos gemíamos el nombre el otro en un total éxtasis, que me hizo llegar mi primer orgasmo y que provocó el de Edward quien descargó todos sus cimientos en mí y cayó junto a mí totalmente agotado.

-Te amo Bella- besó mi cabeza.

-Te amo Edward. Mi dulce y amado esposo- Dije antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

El estúpido sonido de mi celular me levantó y a Edward igual. Nos levantamos y lo buscamos y cuando lo encontré supe que estaba en problemas. Eran las 3 de la mañana y tenía 50 llamadas perdidas de mi hermano, de mi padre y de mamá.

-Mierda, Edward, es tardísimo. Charlie nos matará.

Nos vestimos lo más rápido que pudimos y nos marchamos en el coche de Edward.

Cuando llegamos a casa, vimos una patrulla estacionada y a mis padres hablando con un oficial. Cuando papá me vio, se dirigió al auto.

-¿Se puede saber qué horas son éstas de llegar? ¿Por qué no contestabas las llamadas? ¿Dónde rayos estaban metidos?- gritó papá cuando salimos.

-Charlie, no es culpa de Bella. Es que…- Edward quiso explicar la situación pero no lo consiguió, ya que papá comenzó a gritar sobre lo preocupado que estaba por nosotros, mientras la familia de Edward y mi hermano salían de la casa para ver el espectáculo.

Luego de la peor regañada de toda mi vida, papá despidió a los Cullen y me mandó a mi habitación a descansar ya que, según él, necesitaba pensar en mi castigo.

Edward y yo no confesamos la verdad. Sólo dijimos que nos habíamos quedado dormidos en el auto mientras mirábamos las estrellas.

Al día siguiente, papá ya más calmado al igual que mamá, me llamaron para ponerme mi castigo, que fue nada más y nada menos que un internado en Barcelona.

Intenté hacerles ver que no merecía el castigo, pero ellos no me escucharon, así que terminé por perder la pelea.

Edward me llamó antes de que me confiscaran el teléfono y me dijo que sus padres convencieron a los míos de dejarme ir a despedirme de él, ya que estaría castigada sin salidas el resto del verano; que pensándolo bien eran como 5 días.

Los días pasaron, y el día de la despedida llegó. Me sentía mal por decirle adiós así, pero no me arrepentía de nada y sabía que él tampoco.

-Te amo, mi Bellita- me besó y susurró en mi oído. –Porque eres mía y sólo mía- me sonrojé y lo besé.

Luego de un montón de abrazos por parte de su familia y míos, Edward ya estaba por irse.

-Vamos, Bella, no te pongas así. Yo cuidaré de Edward por ti en Londres- dijo mi amiga Tanya, quien también iría con Edward a la universidad de Londres.

-Prométeme que no dejarás que ninguna tipa se le acerque- le dije.

-Te lo prometo.

Edward volvió junto a mí y me dio un beso.

-Te amo y quiero que sepas que te extrañaré y te veré en vacaciones. Te llamaré a cada hora y chatearé contigo. Te amo, mi princesa.

-Yo igual te amo.

Y así fue como Edward se marchó.

Cuando las vacaciones terminaron, mis padres me mandaron a Barcelona. Extrañaría a Alice, la hermana de Edward. También extrañaría a mi hermano Emmett y extrañaría a Rosalie, su novia y mi amigo Jasper. Los extrañaría mucho, pero sería sólo un año y luego nos iríamos a la universidad con Alice y alcanzaríamos a Rosalie y Jasper.

La vida en el internado era demasiado aburrida. Lo único que la hacía divertida eran las llamadas, mensajes y mails de Edward, aunque luego de unas semanas lo sentía como distante y cortante.

Habían ya pasado 3 semanas desde que llegué y estaba sentada en una banca leyendo un libro y entonces recibí un mensaje que cambió todo en mi vida.

Era un mensaje de Edward. Abrí el mensaje y deseé no haberlo hecho, ya que el mensaje tenía fotos de Edward besándose con Tanya. Fotos que él mismo tomó, por lo que se podía ver.

Me sentía una basura total, no podía dar crédito a esto.

Entonces me di cuenta que necesitaba una explicación y llamé a Edward, sin importarme si estaba en clase o no.

Contestó al instante.

-Hola amor. ¿Cómo estás?- dijo.

-¿Cómo mierdas quieres que esté si acabo de recibir tu mensaje?- dije con la voz rota.

-¿Qué mensaje, Bella?

-Las malditas fotos donde te estás besando con mi amiga.

-¿Qué?- gritó, y lo escuché revisar algo. –Bella, te juro que no sé cómo se enviaron esas fotos, pero no fui yo quien las envió.

-Pero sí las tomaste tú- dije a punto de llorar.

-Bella yo…

-Dime, ¿sí son ciertas las fotos?

-Bella, sí lo son. Yo te lo quería decir, pero te juro que fue algo inesperado, yo creo que me enamoré de Tanya- y eso detonó la bomba que hizo explotar mi corazón en mil pedazos.

-Edward, ¿sabes qué? Dile a esa maldita zorra que no es mi amiga, y tú puedes guardar esos remordimientos porque yo acabo de dejar de ser tu novia. Y una cosa más, espero que ambos se vayan al diablo- Y así corté y lancé el teléfono, haciendo que cayera y se rompiera en mil pedazos.

Me solté a llorar desconsolada y lloré. Y lloré, y lloré, hasta que sentí una mano en mi hombro.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó un compañero. Lo recordaba de algunas clases que teníamos juntos, pero no recordaba su nombre.

-Sí- mentí.

-Pues no te creo, porque has estado llorando. ¿Qué pasa? Dime, tal vez te pueda ayudar- se sentó junto a mí.

Tenerlo tan cerca me hizo sentir protegida a pesar de no conocerlo. Me sentí tranquila y de la nada deseé vengarme.

-Sí me puedes ayudar- dije. Me acerqué a él y le di un beso, el cual él respondió y me abrazó, tomándome de la cintura y comenzó a subir mi blusa de modo que comenzamos algo…

**Este es mi fic espero le guste!**

**Recuerden que soy nueva así que recomienden-me con amigas, espero no decepcionarlas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo beteado por Sarita Martínez , Beta FFAD**  
**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

Capítulo 2

-Bella levántate- sentí que alguien me movía. ¿Quién me molestaba tan temprano?

-Cariño, vamos. Arriba- maldito Alec, ¿por qué rayos me estaba levantando temprano?

-Swan, arriba porque si no, Vanessa se va a despertar.

-¡Vanessa!- exclamé. Salté de la cama, haciendo que Alex se cayera de mi cama.

-¡Ouch!

-Tú tienes la culpa por levantarme- lo ayudé a ponerse de pie.

-Pues de nada me sirve tener llave de tu casa si no puedo tener la oportunidad de hacerte enfadar.

-¿Vane sigue dormida?

-Supongo que sí- me miró, -Creo que debemos ir por Summer.

Alec y yo nos dirigimos al cuarto de mi hija Summer. Antes de entrar miré a Alec.

-No tienes que hacer esto. Sé que estás triste, si quieres podemos sólo llevarla a comer o algo; es decir, Vane tendrá otros cumpleaños y podemos…

-Claro que no. Vane sólo cumplirá 8 una vez y no importa lo que haya sucedido, tengo que seguir con mi vida de una forma y otra, así como la novia fugitiva de Ibiza lo ha hecho- me sonrió. –Además hay un pastel de chocolate esperando por todos. Gracias por ayudarme siempre. Te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero, cariño.

Levantamos a Summer, mi pequeña hija de cuatro años. Ella era el pequeño ángel que Dios me dio; con esa piel suave y de un lindo tono blanco como la porcelana, con ese cabello cobrizo que le caía sobre sus hombros completamente rizados. Dormida era el ángel más lindo, despierta era la niña más inteligente y despierta que conocía.

-Amor, Summer, despierta.

-Sí, arriba. ¿Quieres pastel?- dijo Alec, a lo que mi bebé abrió los ojos y le sonrió.

-Buenos días- dijo frotándose los ojos. Alec la tomó en brazos y la abrazó.

-Buenos días, Su.

-Alec, se llama SUMMER.

-Lo sé, pero Su se oye mejor.

-Claro que no. Cualquiera diría que se llama Susana o Susan.

-Oye, ya no discutamos o despertaremos a Vane.

-Está bien, vamos. ¿Lista para despertar a tu hermana, amor?

-Ajá- dijo un poco dormida, abrazada a Alec.

Alec era lo más cercano a padre que tenían mis hijas, aunque estaba Charlie y estaba mi hermano Emmett, pero ella no pasaba tanto tiempo con ellos como lo hacía con Alec; y a decir verdad, yo también pasaba más tiempo con él que con mi propia familia. Alec, en 8 años, se había convertido en una de las personas más importantes de mi vida. Él estuvo a mi lado siempre y me ayudó a levantarme cuando Edward me dejó. Él fue el salvador de mi vida. Él y Vanessa fueron la rezón más importante para que pudiera salir viva de aquel desamor que tuve gracias a Edward.

Me parecía imposible pensar que ya habían pasado 8 años desde que él me abandonó, pero más imposible me parecía el hecho de que mi hermosa hija ya tuviera 8 años. Parecía como si fuera ayer cuando Alec y yo la tuvimos en nuestros brazos por primera vez. Esa hermosa niña que llegó para iluminar mi vida.

Entramos al cuarto de Vane que seguía dormida.

-Listas- dijo Alec.

Summer y yo asentimos y comenzamos a contar hasta tres.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!- gritamos todos a unísono, haciendo que Vanessa se levantara, frotando sus ojos.

-Amor, feliz cumpleaños- dije y la abracé.

-Gracias, mamá.

-Feliz cumpleaños, hermanita.

-Gracias Su.

-Feliz cumpleaños princesa, ¿lista para abrir tu primer regalo?- dijo Alec emocionado y puso a Summer sobre la cama, y salió del cuarto.

-Sí, pa. ¡Dámelo, dámelo!- gritó Vanessa.

-Aquí lo tienes, princesa- dijo mientras le entregaba una caja envuelta en un papel rosado.

-Oh, está linda- exclamó mi hija al ver la muñeca que Alec le compró.

-¿Y por qué a mí no me das una muñeca, tío Alec?- preguntó Summer muy seria.

-Porque hoy no es tu cumpleaños. Pero cuando lo sea, te daré una muñeca igual de linda, ahora ¿qué te parece si bajamos por pastel?

-¡Sí!- chillaron mis niñas y bajaron corriendo a la cocina.

-Gracias por quererlas a ambas.

-Bella, no tienes por qué agradecerme nada. Ambas son tus hijas y eso las hace muy importantes para mí. Y sabes que no me importa de donde venga Summer, la quiero tanto como a Vanessa.

Entonces me abrazó y luego me besó la mejilla y sonrió.

-¿Sabes qué estaba pensando hace poco?

-No. Dime.

-Que extraño mucho cuando éramos más que amigos.

-Alec- le di un ligero golpe en el pecho y me separé un poco de él.

-Vamos Bella. ¿A poco no te gustaría volver a aquellos tiempos?

-No, claro que no. Además, aunque quisiéramos, ya no podemos.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque tengo dos hijas. Sabes que eso ya no va conmigo.

-Ah, entonces es por eso que te ganaste el apodo de la novia fugitiva- sonrió. –Es eso, o los tres hombres que dejaste plantados en el altar.

-¿Podrías callarte ya?

Bajamos a la cocina. Alec me traía abrazada de la cintura, la verdad no me molestaba. Ya estaba acostumbrada a eso; en realidad, todos pensaban que seguíamos saliendo y que estábamos dispuestos a tener una relación más seria a la que tuvimos antes de que Summer naciera.

Las chicas nos esperaban listas en la mesa, y entonces preparamos el desayuno y les dimos pastel.

Estábamos comiendo cuando sonó la puerta.

-Yo abro- dijo Alec y salió al pasillo.

-Charlie, Reneé, qué gusto de verlos.

-Hola chico. Pensamos que estabas en Italia- dijo papá.

-Pues sí, pero volví antes. No podía perderme el cumpleaños de mi princesa y el no cumpleaños de mi muñeca.

-¿Y las chicas?- preguntó mamá.

-Adentro.

Mamá y papá pasaron y nos saludaron a todos y se sentaron a comer con nosotros mientras papá le daba esa mirada a Alec. Papá no superaba la idea de que Alec y yo siguiéramos siendo tan unidos a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado.

Luego de que mis padres le dieron su regalo a Vanessa, la mandé a su habitación a cambiarse para ir a la escuela y mamá se ofreció a ayudar a Summer a cambiarse, ya que yo tenía que ir a trabajar y aún no estaba lista.

Luego de que todas estuvimos listas, bajamos. Papá y mamá se llevaron a Vane y Summer a la escuela y al jardín de niños, respectivamente. Me despedí de mis niñas y las besé mucho. Las amaba con todo mi corazón. Entonces Alec y yo nos marchamos a trabajar.

Pero durante el camino tuve que preguntar.

-Alec, ¿cómo te fue en Italia?

-Todo bien.

-A ver, ¿cómo es eso de que todo bien? ¿No te dijeron nada tus tíos?

-Si te refieres a tus amantes no, ellos no dijeron nada. Es más, te mandaron saludos a ti y a las niñas.

-Creo que los llamaré para saber cómo están, aunque me preocupa más cómo estás tú.

-Bella, yo estoy bien.

-Alec, en serio. Si quieres un descanso o algo así, entiendo. Digo, no es fácil perder a tu padre.

-Bella, estoy bien. Sabes que Aro y yo no éramos muy unidos. Y sí es triste, pero algun día pasaría.

-Tengo la impresión de que no te tomó por sorpresa su muerte.

-Claro que lo hizo, pero ye te dije. Él me mandó al internado desde niño, y nunca lo veía. Sus negocios siempre eran primero que yo.

-Bueno, está bien. No quiero remover las nuevas heridas.

-Pues creo que yo sí tengo que remover las tuyas.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Bueno. ¿Recuerdas el parentesco que tengo con el innombrable?- Alec solía llamar así a Edward.

-Sí. Tu papá y el de él son medios hermanos- Alec me miró, esperando a que me diera cuenta. –Rayos. Lo viste. Viste a Carlisle en el funeral de tu padre.

-Bueno, no sólo a él, sino también a su esposa Esme y a sus hijos.

-¿Hablaste con ellos?

-Sólo con Carlisle.

-¿Y qué dijo?

-Pues que lo sentía mucho y que podía contar con él y su esposa para cualquier cosa, ya que bueno, ellos…

-¿Ellos qué, Alec? Habla.

-Bueno, a Carlisle le pidieron que volviera al hospital de aquí, y aceptó. Así que él y su esposa estarían llegando ayer por la mañana.

-¿Qué? No puedo creerlo.

-Bella, cálmate, no te pongas histérica. Ciertamente no sabemos si él vendrá con ellos.

-Sí, tienes razón. Digo, han pasado 8 años. Si él quisiera saber algo de mí, hubiera regresado.

-Sí. Además, los dos sabemos que terminó con Tanya desde hace mucho, lo que significa que está soltero. Si quisiera algo contigo te hubiera llamado o algo, ¿no?

-Sí, es cierto, no importa. Él y yo ya no tenemos nada que hacer juntos.

-¿Estás segura, novia fugitiva?

Alec tenía razón. Aunque a mí no me pareciera para nada la idea, aún tenía un asunto que resolver con Edward. ¿Pero cómo resolverlo si le había perdido la pista a él y a su familia desde hace mucho? Después de volver del internado me enteré de la noticia de que a Carlisle lo habían transferido a otro hospital y se había marchado con toda su familia. Nunca supe nada de ello. Y sí, Alec es sobrino de Carlisle, pero como Alec nunca hablaba con su padre, tampoco supo nada de su familia.

Llegamos a nuestro trabajo, que más que todo era de jefes, ya que Alec y yo éramos Chefs y bueno, cuando tuvimos la oportunidad abrimos nuestro poco restaurante, que en poco tiempo se convirtió en uno de los más famosos de Ibiza. La gente no podía venir a Ibiza sin pasar por nuestro restaurante.

Alec y yo éramos los chefs principales, pero teníamos más gente en la cocina, ya que yo como mamá, siempre salía antes para ir a la escuela por las niñas, y cuidarlas y mimarlas mucho. Y como era de esperarse, mi adorable amigo Alec salía conmigo. No siempre lo había, era sólo cuando no había mucha gente o era época de poco turismo.

En la cocina ya estaban preparando los desayunos y cafés para la gente que solía venir a desayunar viendo las impresionantes playas que Ibiza ofrecía.

Me sentía orgullosa de mi equipo de trabajo y de lo bien que trabajaban y de su amor por la comida. Ese amor que yo también compartía.

La mañana avanzó un poco caótica, ya que tuvimos mucha clientela esa mañana, y la hroa del almuerzo se acercaba, por lo que todos estaban ocupados en sus asuntos al igual que yo.

Alec era el único que tenía música en la cocina. Él era el tipo de chico que se la pasaba siempre sonriendo y listo para ayudar a los demás.

-Vamos, Bella. Baila conmigo.

-Alec, estoy cocinando- Todos en la cocina sonreían mientras la canción de Usher sonaba. Alec adoraba su música.

-La salsa todavía no está lista. Vamos, baila.

Me rendí y me entregué al ritmo que invadía la cocina y comencé a bailar con Alec mientras cantaba la canción con él.

Todo iba bien hasta este punto, pero un ruido proveniente del restaurante, y gente discutiendo hizo que me detuviera.

-¿Qué está pasando ahí afuera?

-De seguro alguien que quiere entrar sin reservación- dijo Alec quitándole importancia. Comenzó a moverme de un lado a otro hasta que las puertas de la cocina se abrieron, y por primera vez en 8 años volví a escuchar su voz.

-Bella, Bella, Bella- entró seguido por la gente de seguridad.

-Señorita Swan, lo siento. Intentamos detenerlo.

-No te preocupes, Demetri.

-Bella, necesito que me escuches, pero sobre todo que me perdones- dijo acercándose a mí y entregándome un ramo de rosas rojas.

-Bella, perdóname por lo que pasó- se acercó a mí, pero Alec me jaló a un lado para interponerse en medio de los dos. Entonces por primera vez, Edward notó a Alec y al resto de las personas que estaban en la cocina, y vio cómo Alec sostenía mi mano.

-Ella no tiene por qué hablar contigo.

-Tú no te metas. Además ¿quién te crees que eres para hablar por ella?

-Edward, vamos- miré un poco hacia atrás de Edward, viendo a quienes hablaban. Eran Alice y Jasper.

-NO.

-¿Pues te preguntas quién soy? Soy Alec.

La cara de Edward tuvo una mueca que no supe interpretar por estar prestando atención a lo que en realidad me importaba. Que él se fuera.

-Bella, por favor, quiero hablar contigo. Te pido que me dejes hablar contigo.

Salí de mi escondite, que era Alec, el cual me miró y yo asentí para que supiera que sabía lo que hacía. Me acerqué a Edward, quien me ofreció las rosas. Las tomé.

-Bella, ¿podemos hablar en privado?- dijo dirigiendo una mirada a Alec. Suspiré.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo. Todo lo que tenía para decirte lo dije hace ya mucho tiempo, así que te pido de la forma más cordial que te marches antes de que pida que te saquen a patadas de aquí.

-Bella, por favor.

-Por favor, nada. Márchate, que no quiero nada contigo.

-Vamos, Bella. Debemos solucionar las cosas- se acercó a mí y entonces lo comencé a golpear con el ramo de rosas.

-¡Márchate! ¿Qué no entiendes?- tomé un huevo de la canasta de huevos y se lo lancé al pelo. Tomé otro y le dio en el estómago. –Te marchas ya. Demetri, por favor sácalo.

-Sí, jefecita.

Demetri lo sacó, pero escuché los gritos y el escándalo de la gente afuera, y también adentro.

-Bravo, bravo- Alec me aplaudía. –Así es como se sacan las cosas malas de la vida.

-Pues tendré que comprar más huevos, porque conociéndolo, sé que no se dará por vencido hasta que pueda hablar conmigo.

Alec me acarició el cabello y me besó la cabeza. –Bueno, vamos todos a seguir trabajando, que aquí no pasó nada. Y Mike, limpia todo esto.

EPOV

-¡Rayos, Edward! Te dijimos que no debías hacer nada. Bella ya tiene su vida y tú vienes a pedirle perdón, como si el error lo hubieras cometido ayer.

-Alice, por Dios, cállate. ¿Qué no entiendes que necesito hablar con Bella?

-Entiendo que te sientas culpable y que quieras arreglar las cosas, pero ese no era el modo y menos si esperabas que Bella accediera a hablar contigo. Entras a su trabajo a armar un escándalo como si fueras un adolescente.

-Alice, entiende que quiero que em perdone. ¿Qué no sabes que no puedo vivir sin ella? Aún la amo.

-Pues eso lo debiste pensar hace mucho. Antes de hacer lo que le hiciste.

-Además no sabemos si ella aún te ame- miré a Jasper enfadado. –Vamos, hermamo. No esperarás que ella se haya quedado esperando por ti tanto tiempo. Y por lo que vi, el tal Alec la cuida mucho.

Me fui lanzando maldiciones a todos por lo que dijo Jasper. No podía concebir la idea de que mi Bella se fuera con otro que no fuera yo.

-Vamos, Edward. Tenemos que ir a comprar las cosas que Esme nos pidió- dijo Jasper. Me subí al auto de mala gana y nos marchamos.

Llegamos al centro comercial y todo en él me parecía tan diferente, pero a la vez, los recuerdos de ese lugar se me hacían cada vez más dolorosos.

Ver los lugares a los que solía venir con Bella a comer, a comprar un helado, o simplemente a ayudarla a comprar algo.

Íbamos caminando cuando una rubia se chocó con nosotros.

-Oh, lo siento tanto- dijo y se quitó los lentes de sol. -¿Edward? ¿Eres tú?

-Rosalie.

-Alice, Jasper.

-¡Rosalie!- los chicos la abrazaron y yo igual.

-Wow, tanto tiempo sin verlos. ¿Qué hacen de regreso en Ibiza?

-A papá lo trasladaron de nuevo aquí, y bueno, nosotros venimos para recordar un poco del pasado de nuestras vidas.

-Wow, qué bien.

-¿Y qué haces? ¿Estás de compras?

-Sí, es que Emmett y yo venimos a comprar el regalo para la hija de Be…- Rosalie me vio.

-Ross, amor, ¿qué te parece si vamos a ver los zapatos? A mi sobrina le gustan los…- Emmett se acercó y nos miró. –Alice, Jasper, Edward, ¿qué hacen aquí?

-Vienen porque a Carlisle lo trasladaron al hospital de aquí otra vez.

-Bueno chicos, ¿qué les parece si comemos juntos? Si no están muy ocupados.

-No, claro que no- dije yo.

-Entonces vamos.

Llegamos a un restaurante del centro comercial y pedimos una mesa. Nos sentamos y pedimos.

-¿Y bien? Cuéntennos de su vida- dijo Rosalie.

-Bueno, Jas y yo nos casamos hace poco.

-¡Oh! Qué bien que llevaste a la enana al altar.

-Sí, ¿y tú llevaste a Rosalie o aún no te decides?

-Bueno, en realidad sí. Emmett y yo nos casamos hace dos años y, bueno, sé que no se nota, pero estamos esperando a nuestro primer bebé- chilló Rosalie muy feliz.

-Hermano, felicidades. Felicidades, Rosalie- dijo Jas.

-Gracias.

-Te felicito, amiga. Y Emmett, que bien que al fin te decidiste- dijo Alice.

-Felicidades a ambos- dije. –Así que tu sobrina tendrá con quién jugar- me dirigí a Emmett.

-Edward, no creo que debamos hablar de eso. A mí me costó mucho perdonarte de lo que le hiciste a Bella.

-Pues no quiero que me perdones. Sólo quiero que me cuentes qué ha sido de la vida de Bella y sobre todo, quién es ese tal Alec.

Emmett sonrió. -¿Estás seguro que quieres oír la historia?

-Desde luego.

-Tú lo pediste, hermano.

-Sí, sólo dime lo que pasa entre Bella y Alec.

-Bueno. ¿Recuerdas el internado al que mandaron a Bella cuando te fuiste?

-Sí.

-Bueno, en ese lugar, Bella tenía a Alec de compañero y bueno, el día que tú la llamaste, él estuvo con ella. Él la consoló, y algo más que eso- Emmett sonrió pícaramente. –Luego de eso se volvieron inseparables. Bueno, él cambió mucho a la Bella que todos conocimos. Bella se volvió más rebelde y más decidida. Mientras estuvieron en el internado hicieron de las suyas; demasiadas travesuras, incluso de escapaban del internado para ir a las fiestas, lo que hizo que Charlie llegara muchas veces al internado ya que la directora no soportaba a ese par.- Me parecía difícil de creer que Bella fuera capaz de hacer algo como eso. Ella siempre fue la niña buena de la escuela.

-Sí, Bella cambió mucho, y en una de esas escapadas del internado con Alec, a ambos los detuvo la policía. Bella estuvo detenida y Charlie la fue a sacar, demasiado furioso. Creo que desde ese momento no le agradó el que Bella y Alec fueran amigos.

Los días pasaron y bueno. Un día Bella llamó a mamá y le dijo que necesitaba hablar con ella y con papá. Cuando ambos llegaron, Bella les contó que estaba embarazada.- Eso hizo que todos escucháramos a Emmett con más atención. –A papá casi le da un infarto, y luego de un largo momento en que los tres hablaron, papá y mamá decidieron apoyar a Bella, aunque ella se negó a decir el nombre del padre de su bebé. Aunque para nadie era un secreto que ese posible padre podría ser Alec.- La sangre me hirvió al escuchar eso y mis manos se cerraron en puños, listos para golpear a alguien.

-La verdad es que las cosas se pusieron un poco extrañas luego, ya que Alec y Bella se la pasaban juntos demasiado tiempo; y cuando mi sobrina nació, Bella le pidió a Alec que estuviera presente con ella en la sala de partos, y cuando la niña nació, Alec le ayudó a escoger el nombre. Le pusieron Vanessa.

-Cuando Bella volvió del internado, ya graduada y con bebé en brazos, papá pensó que todo volvería a la normalidad ya que Alec volvería a Italia, de donde es su familia, pero para sorpresa de todos, no fue así. Él se vino a Ibiza con Bella y con la bebé. Alquiló un departamento, y durante vacaciones pasó todo el tiempo con Vanessa y Bella.

Luego llegó el tiempo de ir a la Universidad y Bella dijo que iría a Madrid a estudiar Gastronomía, pero no fue sola. Alec también estudiaría Gastronomía en la misma Universidad que Bella. Coincidencia o no, ¿quién sabe? Pero a Charlie nunca le pareció, y menos cuando le dijeron que alquilarían un departamentospara ellos y Vane en Madrid. Papá se puso furioso y no quería dejar ir a Bella, pero luego de unos días, en los que ambos prometieron portarse bien y no hacer muchas travesuras- Emmett movió las cejas de forma sugestiva. –Aceptó.

-Ya en la universidad, Bella y Alec conocieron a Jacob Black, el cual se mudó con ellos, ya que no tenía en dónde quedarse. Él estudiaba fotografía, y resultó ser el hijo de un viejo amigo de papá, por lo que no se molestó tanto con que Bella viviera con él- sonrió como tonto. –Pero lo que no esperaba papá es que los tres se volvieran en el dolor de cabeza de su vida.

-Emmett, creo que ya es suficiente. Los chicos no necesitan saber más de esa historia.

-Rosalie, amor. Pero si aún no les cuento lo más divertido de la historia.

-Rosalie, déjalo terminar- pedí yo.

-¿Lo ves? Edward quiere escuchar la historia- hizo una pausa mientras comía lo que nos traía la mesera. –Bueno, en esos años de universidad, Bella y los dos chicos estuvieron a punto de ser expulsados por asistir a fiestas en días de escuela, por saltarse clases, y unas cosas más, típicas de la universidad.

-Pero fue un día que Charlie casi muere de un infarto. Resulta que era el cumpleaños de Bella, y papá tuvo la idea de ir a visitarla y ver cómo estaba. Tomamos nuestras maletas y nos marchamos a verla.

-Cuando llegamos al departamento, tocamos y tocamos, pero nadie abrió. Sabíamos que no estaban en clases por lo que papá, algo preocupado, abrió la puerta con esa maniobra de policía que conoce, y para nuestra sorpresa encontramos algo que hizo a papá pegar el grito en el cielo.

-La escena era de lo más chistosa, ya que estaban Jacob, Bella y Alec, tirados en la alfombra de la sala, mientras Vanessa dormía en su cuna que se encontraba en la sala. Pero lo más gracioso de todo era que tanto Jacob como Alec estaban en su ropa interior, mientras que Bella estaba vestida sólo con un camisón lila que se le subió hasta el muslo mientras tenía una pierna sobre Alec y Jacob la abrazaba por la cintura, mientras toda su cara estaba enterrada en el cabello esparcido de Bella sobre la alfombra. Recuerdo el susto que todos se dieron cuando papá gritó. Los tres se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a buscar con qué vestirse. Bella se puso la bata al revés, y Alec y Jacob apenas y pudieron ponerse los pantalones antes de que papá les exigiera una explicación.- Me sentía hecho una furia, sólo de pensar en la escena que Emmett nos relataba.

-La explicación fue que ambos, Alec y Jake, estaban jugando al póker y Bella ya se había ido a dormir con Vanessa, pero por alguna razón Vanessa estaba algo llorona y Bella no sabía que hacer. Entonces los chicos la ayudaron con ella hasta que Vanessa se durmió. Cuando se durmió, ninguno tenía ganas de dormir, así que se pusieron a jugar striper póker, y Bella les ganó a ambos, dejándolos en ropa interior. Después, poco a poco se fueron durmiendo en la alfombra- explicó Rosalie.

-¿Entonces qué pasó?- preguntó una Alice curiosa.

-Pues nada, Charlie no dijo nada y les creyó. Y creo que Emmett debería dejar de contar esas cosas acerca de su hermana.

-Rosalie, amor. Es que todavía no les cuento sobre por qué Bella se ganó el apodo de la Novia Fugitiva de Ibiza.

-Novia Fugitiva, suena interesante- dijo Jas.

-Y lo es, bueno. Resulta que luego de todos los problemas en que los chicos se metieron, al final se graduaron. Bella salió con un novio, Félix. Ambos estaban bien y se iban a casar. Todo estaba listo, y el día de la boda llegó, pero cuando Bella entró corriendo, llegó con Félix, le dijo que no podía hacerlo, le entregó el anillo y salió como si nada.

-¿En serio? Eso debió de estar súper- dijo Jas.

-Y lo estuvo- admitió Rosalie.

-¿Y qué pasó luego?

-Pues nada. La vida de todos siguió como si nada, hasta que Bella conoció a James. Se hicieron novios y luego se comprometieron, organizaron todo y todo estaba listo para la boda. Un día antes de la boda, Bella recibió una llamada de los tíos de Alec, Marco y Cayo. Ellos tenían un hotel y necesitaban una chef que les ayudara con la cocina del restaurante. Alec ya había aceptado y Bella, bueno, aceptó y se marchó a Italia con Vanessa, y Jacob se fue con ellos. Pero Bella sólo le dejó una nota a James, diciéndole que no podía hacerlo y que le deseaba que fuera feliz.

-¿Qué hizo ese tal James?

-Fue algo muy gracioso, ya que el hotel al que bel a se fue a trabajar se llamaba "Los Amantes." Por lo que James dijo que Bella lo dejó por irse con los amantes.

-Sí, y desde entonces Emmett los llama así, y todo el que conoce la historia los llama igual. Los Amantes de Bella- dijo Rosalie.

-Bella estuvo trabajando en Italia un año, y cuando volvió para vacaciones, regresó con una nueva bebé.

-¿Bella tiene otra hija?- grité yo.

-Sí. Summer tiene 4 años.

-Ella regresó con Summer cuando tenía 3 meses. Dijo que fue una sorpresa y que no subió de peso ni nada, y que supo que estaba embarazada hasta que dio a luz. Luego ellos volvieron y pasaron un año más en Italia hasta que Bella renunció.

-Wow- fue lo único que dijo Alice.

-Sí, fue extraño, y como en la primera ocasión, no quiso decir quién era el padre. Pero aún más increíble de todo fue saber que Vanessa y Summer ya habían pisado la cárcel, ya que mientras estaban en Italia, Alec tuvo una novia la cual le rompió el corazón. Y Alec se emborrachó y fue a hacer un escándalo a su casa. Bella, con las niñas y Jake, fue a buscarlo. Encontraron a la chica con otro hombre. El hombre insultó a Alec y bueno, este se empezó a pelear con él. Jake se metió. Una tal Bree insultó a Bella y ellas también se pelearon y la policía se los llevó y junto con ellos fueron las niñas.

-Charlie nunca lo supo. Bella sólo se lo contó a mamá.

-Pero la sorpresa de todo fue cuando regresaron con la noticia de que Bella y Jake eran novios. Bueno, fueron novios por dos años, todo entre ellos iba bien y Charlie, por primera vez, aprobó la relación. Ellos siguieron siendo el trío de inseparables, aunque cada uno con una responsabilidad. Jacob trabajando en una agencia de modelos, Alec y Bella abrieron su restaurante y todo marchaba bien, y Bella cuidaba a las niñas. Bella compró su casa, mientras que Alec y Jacob compartían departamento, aunque ciertamente pasan más tiempo en casa debela que en el departamento.

-Entonces ellos siguen juntos.

-Bueno, no tanto. Ya que para las fiestas de fin de año, Jacob tomó el riesgo y le pidió matrimonio a Bella…

_**N/A: Bueno que les pareció el cap, interesante? bueno espero les guste y perdón por no actualizar tan seguido pero he estado ocupada últimamente así que espero les guste y si mas le agradezco a mi Hermosa Beta Sarita Martínez por su gran ayuda, gracias amiga.**_

_**Gracias por leerme y recomiendeme plis recuerden que soy buena.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo beteado por Sarita Martínez , Beta FFAD**  
**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

Capítulo 3

-¿Entonces Bella actuó de nuevo y no se casó?- dijo Alice. –Cuenta de una maldita vez, Emmett.

-¡Bueno, ya! Continúo. A ver: Bella y Jacob hicieron todos los planes de boda y todo, listos para una boda. Pero a Jacob le surgió un pequeño trabajo y entonces adelantaron la boda por lo civil y luego, cuando Jacob vuelva, se casarán por la iglesia. La boda por el civil fue sencilla, sólo unos amigos de la familia, y así ellos dos se casaron.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritamos al unísono Alice, Jas y yo.

-No puedes hablar en serio. Bella no se pudo haber casado.

-Pues sí lo hizo. Ella y Jacob están casados. Bueno, sólo por lo civil, ya que el viaje de Jacob se extendió por unas semanas. En realidad, todo el mundo piensa que no quiere volver porque tiene miedo de que Bella lo deje en la iglesia… lo cual sería ridículo, ya que Jacob pudo 'casar a la novia fugitiva' como le apodaron.

-Pero eso es sólo una mentira. Jacob está muriendo por volver y casarse con B.

-Bueno chicos, creo que fue un gusto hablar con ustedes, pero Alice tiene que ir a hacer unas compras- dije levantándome.

-Pero yo no quiero ir a…

-Recuerda que sí tienes que ir- dije viéndola de mala forma. –¿No es así, Jasper?- el sí entendió cuando le lancé la mirada.

-Oh, sí. Es cierto, Alice. Olvidé decirte que ya no tenemos más… papel… de baño… y necesitamos comprar más…

-Bueno, en ese caso, espero y podamos vernos pronto. Me gustaría ir a saludar a Esme y Carlisle para contarles lo del bebé.

-Bueno, posiblemente mañana vaya al hospital. Me gustaría que fuera Carlisle quien me tratara durante el embarazo- Rose sonrió mientras acariciaba su vientre.

-Bueno, nos vamos. Un gusto volver a verlos.

Nos despedimos y nos marchamos del lugar. Yo caminaba hecho una furia muy lejos de Alice y Jasper, quienes venían en total silencio, y de vez en cuando murmuraban cosas.

-Ya dejen de murmurar y díganlo de una maldita vez- espeté con furia contra ellos cuando subimos al auto. –Sé que la perdí, que soy el peor de los idiotas, que ella ya no me quiere, que ya no tengo oportunidad con ella, que ya hizo su vida con otro- Golpeé el volante con furia. –Soy un imbécil, soy un hijo de puya que arruinó su oportunidad con la mujer que en verdad ama.

-Edward, tú no tienes por qué hacerte sentir mal.

-Claro que debe hacerlo, Jasper. Por Dios, fue él quien arruinó todo entre él y Bella.

-Alice, él es tu hermano.

-Sí. Un hermano tarado, ya que sólo un verdadero estúpido haría lo que tú hiciste. Además, ¿con qué derecho te sientes enfadado con Bella por hacer su vida sin ti cuando tú aún estabas con ella cuando te lanzaste a los brazos de la zorra de Tanya? Así que cierra el maldito pico y deja de quejarte, que ya arruinaste demasiado las cosas como para que vengas a lamentarte a estas alturas- Jasper y yo miramos a Alice con la boca abierta. No podía ser que la dulce Alice fuera capaz de hablar así, aunque sabía que lo merecía. –Y no te quedes ahí como idiota y conduce el auto antes de que te mate por tu idiotez, hermanito.

Hice lo que me pidió. No quería desatar la furia de ese duende más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

BPOV

Luego de la inesperada visita de Edward, no pude controlarme más. Todo me estaba saliendo mal, quemaba la comida, le eché demasiada sal a unos platillos, no podía creerlo. Alec me sacó de la cocina, no quería que siguiera arruinando la comida.

No podía dar crédito a lo sucedido esta mañana. ¿Por qué tenía que volver? ¿Por qué?

Todo en el restaurante se calmó mientras que yo en mi oficina consideraba las opciones que tenía, pero todas eran desde improbables hasta absurdas. No podía hacer nada. Sabía que algún día tendría que verlo, pero no sabía que sería tan pronto, y menos cuando yo tenía la guardia tan baja como hoy.

-Bella, ¿estás mejor?- Alec asomó la cabeza en mi oficina.

-Sabes bien cómo estoy.

-Pues lo supuse, ya que Jake me marcó. Dice que está preocupado ya que te ha llamado como mil veces y no le contestas.

Busqué mi celular con la mirada y lo encontré sobre la mesa, con las llamadas perdidas de Jake y de Reneé.

-Debes de estar tan mal que no fuiste capaz de escuchar tu propio teléfono.

-Supongo que no fue el mejor día para llamarme.

-Jake me dijo que lo llamaras cuando salieras de una junta que "tuviste" ya que fue la razón de no contestar a sus llamadas. Sabes que aún está un poco paranoico. Piensa que huirás sin dejar rastro alguno antes de la boda.

-Pues no está muy lejos de la verdad, ya que si me marcho ahora todo este lío terminaría.

-Sabes que no es así. Con Edward aquí, se te haría más fácil todo el tema de tu boda con Jake.

-Ninguno de los dos tiene por qué saber lo que pasó.

-Claro que sí. Ambos merecen saberlo. Dios, Bella, ¿no crees que Jake se merezca saber que todo ese tema de la 'boda' por lo civil fue un truco tuyo?

-Alec, ¿podrías no recordarme eso? Que cada vez me siento peor por Jake. Sé que no tiene anda que ver en este alboroto, pero de algún modo necesitaba solucionarlo.

-Pues ahora la vida te da la oportunidad de hacerlo. Así que vamos, amor, dile todo a Edward y, bueno, cuando todo esté listo, si quieres, te casas con Jake sin ningún problema.

-Alec, ¿sabes? No es un lindo momento para hablar de esto.

-Pues entonces supongo que es mal momento para decirte que me mudo- murmuró, pero aún así logré escucharlo.

-¿Cómo que te mudas?

-¿Mudar? ¿Qué cosa? Yo no dije mudar.

-Claro que lo hiciste. Te escuché perfectamente.

-Pues los nervios te tienen mal, porque no dije nada.

-Alec, vamos. Dime, ¿a dónde te mudas?

Suspiró. –Bueno, ¿recuerdas que te conté que hablé con Carlisle en el funeral de papá?- Asentí con la cabeza. –Pues él y Esme me ofrecieron su apoyo para lo que yo necesitara, y luego Esme me pidió, más bien me suplicó que…- me miró y suspiró. –Que me mudara a vivir con ellos.

-No es en serio. Es una broma, ¿no? Dime que lo es.

-Bueno, Bella. Ellos son algo así como mi familia, y creo que tal vez tener otro tipo de vida y pasar tiempo con mi familia me ayudará un poco.

-¿Pero por qué, Alec? Dios, si lo que quieres es cambiar de aires, te podrías mudar conmigo. Si querías una familia tenías mi casa, a las niñas.

-Pues lo sé, Bella. Pero no estaba seguro de que quisieras otro esposo en tu casa. Nunca me gustó compartir, y menos si lo hacía con mí mejor amigo mientras éste tiene su luna de miel- Alec hizo un gesto de escalofríos mientras sonreía.

-Tonto.

-Vamos, Bella. No te molestes.

-¿Y cómo pretendes que no lo haga si te vas a ir a vivir con el enemigo?

-Pues ese enemigo es parte de mi familia.

-Pues lo siento por ti.

-No deberías de hablar- me miró. –Tengo una duda, Bella. Luego de esto, ¿qué apellido usarás? Serás Swan, Black, o tal vez serás la señora de…

-Cierra el pico, Alec.

Luego de eso hablé con Alec sobre los negocios. A pesar de mis errores, todo salió bien con el restaurante, y pasamos un rayo lejos de los problemas relacionados con los Cullen.

Llamé a Jake para asegurarle que no estaba en ningún lugar donde no pudiera encontrarme, aunque no estaba convencida, de que dentro de un tiempo eso fuera a cambiar.

Jake me aseguró que estaría de regreso la otra semana, y que esperaba que todo estuviera listo para la boda. Jake se escuchaba feliz por la idea de que nuestra boda se acercara cada vez más.

Después de eso, Alec y yo nos marchamos a casa, dejamos a Angela encargada de lugar. Durante el camino, Alec intentó animarme contándome cosas sobre Italia, sobre sus tíos y cómo había sido estar allá sin su padre.

Al llegar a casa, un par de brazos se lanzaron a mí. Summer me abrazó, feliz de verme, mientras me daba muchos besos. Y junto a ella estaba Vanessa, quien me abrazó y nos llevó con Alec a la sala, donde estaban mis padres y mi hermano Emmett junto con su esposa Rosalie.

La sala estaba decorada en tonos rosas y lilas, con un letrero de ¡FELIZ CUMPLE VANE! Adornando el lugar. En una mesa se encontraban regalos que, supuse eran los que mis padre compraron para mi hija.

-Mami, ¡mira! Todo lo que el abuelo y la abuela me dieron. ¡Y mira esto! Me lo compró la tía Rosalie y el tío Emmett.

-Oh, están muy lindos.

-Bueno, hija, sólo los esperábamos a ustedes para la cena- Mamá nos invitó al comedor y todos fuimos a comer lo que mamá preparó.

La cena transcurrió entre charlas sobre el día de cada uno y sobre el trabajo. Yo omití la parte de la visita de Edward. No quería recordarlo.

Al terminar la cena, le cantamos el feliz cumpleaños a Vane, y ella sopló las velas. Las niñas se fueron a comerse su pastel a la sala mientras miraban sus caricaturas.

-Te llamé como mil veces esta tarde, ¿por qué no me contestabas?

-Estaba algo ocupada, ¿y para qué tanta insistencia con hablar conmigo? ¿Te dijo algo la maestra de Vanessa o de Summer?

-No, claro que no. Mis nietas son unos soles- mamá miró a Emmett y Rosalie y dudó en hablar. –Es que tu hermano encontró a unas personas en el centro comercial y, bueno, creía que debías saber que bueno… Edward está aquí.

-Gracias por decírmelo, y ahora que lo mencionas, bueno, creo que deberían saber que me fue a buscar al restaurante para pedirme perdón.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que te pidió perdón? Ese tipo es un cínico, ¿cómo se le ocurre pensar siquiera que tú lo vas a perdonar después de todo lo que te hizo?

-Charlie…

-Vamos, Reneé. No puedes siquiera pensar que Bella sería capaz de perdonar algo así. Bella tiene todo el derecho a no perdonarlo nunca.

Las cosas se quedaron en silencio.

-¿Y qué te dijo Edward?- Alec le preguntó a Emmett.

-Pues la verdad es que le dejé muy claro que tú ya tienes una vida lejos de él- Emmett sonrió y Rosalie me miró.

-Emmett, ¿Qué diablos le dijiste?

-Nada que no debiera saber sobre tu vida.

-¿Te atreviste a contarle a Edward las anécdotas de tu hermana?

-Sí.

Todos nos quedamos callados hasta que Summer entró.

-Mami, tengo sueño.

-Pues creo que sí. Ya es hora de que se marchen a la cama.

-Sí, también es hora de irnos- dijo mamá, y así despedí a mi familia. Alec me ayudó a recoger los platos mientras yo ayudaba a las niñas y luego las dejaba en su habitación. Les di un beso de buenas noches a ambas y las dejé dormir.

-¿Así que tú piensas que Emmett le contó a Edward que tú y yo fuimos amigos con derechos antes de que salieras embarazada?

-Espero que no.

-¿Sabes? Extraño esos días.

-Alec.

-No me refiero a eso. Me refiero a cuando éramos sólo tú y yo, sin más complicaciones en la vida que sacar buenas notas y evitar que "la generala" nos atrapara- Sonreí al ver a Alec hacer un saludo militar, recordando a la directora del internado a la que apodamos "la generala."

-¿Entonces te arrepientes de tener a Vanessa?

-No lo hago, y lo sabes. Ella es lo mejor que me pasó junto a ti. Sabes que tú llegaste en el momento más apropiado de mi vida.

-Lo sé. Tú también llegaste cuando más te necesitaba, y eso te lo agradeceré siempre.

-Bueno, creo que debo irme- me abrazó. –Bella, mañana llego tarde al trabajo, ya que, bueno, comenzaré con la mudanza.

-Está bien.

Me besó la frente. –Descansa. Te veo mañana, y por favor, cuida de mis niñas- empezó a caminar.

-Alec- lo llamé.

-¿Qué pasa cariño?

-Quédate esta noche. Te necesito.

-Cariño- se acercó a mí y me abrazó.

-Claro que me quedo. Ahora vamos a dormir.

Me levanté al día siguiente cuando sentí cómo alguien me hacía cosquillas en la espalda, trazando círculos con sus dedos.

-Despierta dormilona.

-No quiero. ¿Me puedo quedar más tiempo en la cama?

-No. Tienes que levantarte, perezosa.

-No quiero- entonces me volteé y con mis brazos rodeé su cuerpo y le di un abrazo y un beso en la frente.

-Buenos días, amor.

-Buenos días, mami.

-¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano?

-Me dio insomnio- reí por la idea de mi hija.

-Oh, eso debe ser por algo. ¿Quieres contarme?

-Bueno, no sé. Tal vez te enojes.

-Vane, nunca me enojaría contigo, así que dime.

-Bueno, es que encontré algo y quería saber qué es.

-¿Y qué es ese algo?

-Es esto- sacó algo de la bolsa de su pijama.

Me congelé cuando vi lo que mi hija había encontrado. Era una foto que creí que había quedado tirada o rota en mil pedazos.

-¿Quién es el que está contigo, mami?

-Él es un… amigo.

-Es muy guapo.

-Pues sí, lo es.

-Cuando sea grande me quiero casar con alguien tan guapo como él.

-Espero que sea muy guapo. Una princesa tan bella como tú se merece a un príncipe hermoso.

Luego de una charla en la cama con mi hija, llegó la hora de salir de la cama y comenzar a arreglarnos para el trabajo y la escuela, respectivamente.

Fui a la habitación de Alec y lo desperté. Él se levantó y me saludó. Le conté sobre la foto que Vane encontró, y entonces comenzó con su monólogo de "debes decirle la verdad a Jake y Edward" así que, un acto infantil que aprendí de Summer, le mostré la lengua y salí de su cuarto.

El desayuno y la salida a la escuela estuvieron atareados como siempre. Alec se marchó a su casa y yo llevé a las niñas a la escuela y luego me marché al restaurante.

Estacioné el auto y bajé, lista para el trabajo. Entré en el lugar y vi a Angela con cara de "estamos en problemas" y me acerqué a ella.

-Buenos días, Angie. ¿Y esa cara? ¿Sucede algo?

-Bella, hay alguien que te espera en tu oficina. Él insistió en que quería hablar contigo, y que te esperaba en la oficina. Yo le pedí que volviera más tarde, pero él no quiso irse. Prefirió esperarte.

-Angie, gracias. Bueno, ordena y organiza a todos, iré a ver qué quiere esta persona.

Comencé a caminar lentamente, rogando internamente que no fuera quien yo pensaba. No sabía si esta vez mi reacción sería tan buena como la de ayer, o si esta vez sería diferente, y no sabía que pensar. La cabeza comenzaba a darme vueltas

"Que no sea él, que no sea él, que no sea él" mi mente estaba comenzando a alterarse, y mi pulso se estaba disparando como loco mientras caminaba. Nunca había sentido el pasillo de mi oficina tan largo, pero cada paso hacía que mi corazón se sintiera perdido y atormentado.

Abrí la puerta, luego de pensar mucho si debía hacerlo. El corazón me palpitaba en los oídos y podía sentir mi respiración más agitada. ¡Dios, ayúdame!

-Al fin llegas.

Y ahí estaba en mi oficina, con un mando demandante. Con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, mirándome con impaciencia.

-Sabes que tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

-Claro que lo sé.

**Un quien creen que sea la persona que esperaba a Bella? Me gusta oír sus teorías sobre quien es?**

**Espero les guste el cap y no me maten por lo que escribo plis tenga me paciencia con las actualizaciones ya que tengo otros fic en proceso y con las cosa de practica no puedo escribir todo mucho así que les pido paciencia hermosas!**

**Agradezco**** a las chicas que me leen y dejen o no sus reviews y espero les guste y me recomienden.**

**Agradezco**** mucho a mi hermosa y adorable beta Sarita Martínez por que beteo este cap en tiempo récord solo para que lo tuviera listo para subirlorápidoasí que las dejo y espero sus reviews y sus teorías sobre la historia, comentarios criticas o sugerencias, estoy dispuesta a escucharlas.**

**Nos leemos pronto y disfruten de su día!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo beteado por Sarita Martínez , Beta FFAD**  
**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

**Dedicado**** a todas las chicas que se toman el tiempo de leerme.**

Capítulo 4

Acomodé mis cosas en la oficina mientras él me seguía con la mirada.

—Dime qué sucede ahora.

—Sabes que la muerte de mi hermano ha dejado mucho dolor en mí y por eso he decidido mudarme de Italia para poder estar con mi querido sobrino.

— ¿Puedes ir al punto, Marcus?

—Estamos impacientes este día, ¿verdad?

—Sabes que no tengo mucha paciencia, así que te sugiero que hables.

—De acuerdo. Estaré aquí, más cerca de ti y claro, de mi hermano Carlisle. Y no lo sé… pasar tanto tiempo con él me podría llevar a decirle la verdad en un pequeño desliz.

—No puedes hacerlo y lo sabes. Tú y yo tenemos prohibido hablar del tema con los demás, ya que si tú hablas yo me hundo, pero no sin antes hundirte conmigo.

— ¿Eso es una amenaza?

—Tómalo como quieras.

—Sabes que podrías callarme de una manera —dijo sugestivamente.

—Pues ni pienses que lo conseguirás.

—Tenía que intentarlo —entonces sonrió—. En ese caso ya sabes que estaré viviendo muy cerca para que puedas intentar callarme.

—Siempre existen modos de hacerlo.

—Tienes razón. Sé que mi querido hermano Aro dejó algo para su querida _nieta_ Vanessa. No lo sé, podríamos negociar con eso.

—No pienso tocar el dinero de mi hija para dártelo, así que confórmate con lo que Alec te seguirá dando. Y no se te vaya a ocurrir abrir la boca, porque yo no me hundiré sin llevarte conmigo.

—Bueno, sólo dile a Alec que lo espero con lo acordado —se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta—. ¡Oh! Lo olvidaba. Esta tarde todos estamos citados para la lectura del testamento de Aro y tú, querida, debes ir si quieres pelear la herencia de Vanessa. Así de paso saludas a los Cullen.

Salió de la oficina justo cuando yo le lancé la primera cosa que tomé de mi escritorio.

Me quedé un segundo meditando todo lo que Marcus me había dicho.

—Bella, ¿estás bien? —Angela entró y me miró con preocupación.

—Uh. Algo, diría yo. Dime qué tenemos que preparar hoy.

—Mira, Bella. Toma —me entregó un sobre—. Es un citatorio para la lectura del testamento de Aro Volturi.

—Angela, esto llegó ayer.

—Sí, lo sé Bella, pero con lo que pasó ayer con el chico que entró… Y luego tú estabas muy alterada, así que no te la quise dar.

—Bueno, gracias Angie. Creo que tendré que ir. ¿Me podrías cubrir?

—Sabes que sí amiga, así que no te preocupes.

Le devolví la sonrisa a mi amiga, me puse a acomodar papeles para luego ponerme el uniforme y entregarme a mi gran pasión: la cocina.

**EPOV**

Esta era la peor noche que había pasado desde que me di cuenta de que Bella era la mujer para mí y que la había perdido.

Esta mañana, mamá y Alice estaban como locas, de un lado para otro, arreglando todo en la nueva casa que ocuparíamos de ahora en adelante.

—Chicos, espero que recuerden que su primo Alec estará con nosotros por un tiempo, ya que la pérdida de su padre fue muy dolorosa, así que espero que le den su apoyo —dijo papá cuando todos desayunábamos.

Nadie quería comentar nada sobre lo que había pasado con Bella así que mis padres no estaban al tanto de eso.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y todos nos miramos mientras mamá se levantaba para abrir.

Todos la seguimos y ahí en la puerta vi a mi primo Alec.

Ayer cuando lo había visto en el restaurante, no lo recordaba muy bien, ya que sólo lo había visto en el funeral de mi tío Aro.

Saber que él era el posible amante de Bella me molestaba. De hecho, no estaba muy de acuerdo en tenerlo en la casa; pero mis padres, con sus almas caritativas, insistieron en que lo debíamos apoyar como la familia que éramos.

Aunque claro, eso lo decían porque no sabían que mi primo me había arrebatado mi posible felicidad al lado de Bella.

Todos lo saludamos de manera cordial y mamá se encargó de mostrarle la casa.

No estaba dispuesto a quedarme con el sabiendo que me había quitado a mi Bella, así que cuando todos se fueron a seguir con sus asuntos, yo salí de la casa.

Comencé a caminar por varios sitios que me eran conocidos, pero en un momento cada lugar me causó dolor, ya que cada uno de esos lugares me recordaba a la juventud que había pasado con mi mejor amiga, que después se convirtió en mi novia.

Las esquinas por las que había caminado con Bella mientras comíamos un helado. Las veces que nos sentábamos en el parque a charlar o las veces que solamente caminábamos tomados de la mano camino a su casa.

"_Su casa"_ ¿Cómo había llegado hasta aquí? Supongo que en mis divagaciones comencé a caminar hasta este lugar. Seguía como la última vez que la vi. Frente a la casa aún seguía ese árbol en el cual le pedí a Bella que fuera mi novia.

_Flashback_

_Estaba tan perfecta como siempre, usando esa playera de Green Day. Esa noche, yo la había invitado a ir a verlos y estábamos de regreso del concierto. Estaba por despedirme de Bella cuando me detuve y le dije que quería decirle algo muy importante._

_Ella caminó al árbol, se recargó en él y me sonrió tímidamente. Me acerqué a ella y le pedí que fuera mi novia. Creí que diría que no cuando escuché silencio, pero Bella se tiró a mi cuello, me abrazó y luego me dijo que sí._

_Fin de Flashback_

Nunca olvidaría ese día porque fue uno de los momentos más felices que he vivido. Seguí parado enfrente de la casa cuando vi cómo salía Renée con una niña hermosa de rizos cobrizos que caían sobre sus hombros. Tenía una sonrisa tan linda que me hizo sentir feliz. Renée tenía una bebé grande, tan hermosa como la niña. Ella también tenía el cabello cobrizo, pero el del bebé era liso, corto y tenía ligeros destellos rubios en su cabello.

Ambas se veían felices… Fue entonces cuando supe que ellas eran las hijas de Bella y Renée las estaba cuidando. Una nostalgia me invadió al pensar que si no hubiera sido un jodido desgraciado al dejar a Bella por la perra de Tanya, esas hermosas niñas serían mías. Sería la prueba del amor que Bella y yo teníamos.

—Edward, ¿eres tú? —escuché la voz de Renée.

—Hola Renée —dije mientras pensaba si debía acercarme, ya que ella estaba subiendo a las niñas a su auto.

—Hola. ¿Qué haces aquí? Sabes que no tienes nada que hacer aquí —me dijo mostrando algo de odio y rencor en su voz.

—Yo sólo pasaba por el lugar. Estaba buscando nuestra antigua casa —mentí.

—Oh, bueno. Yo tengo que irme, debo ir a… —estaba por subir al auto así que tuve que preguntar.

—Renée, ¿ellas son las hijas de Bella? —pregunté señalando hacia el auto.

—Sí. Pero bueno, espero que encuentres tu camino a casa y dejes en paz a mi bebé —dijo molesta, se subió al auto y lo puso en marcha. La vi irse y me quedé parado ahí por un momento.

Que patético soy, pensando en que Renée me iba a hablar de buena forma. Claro que me odia, me detesta por lo que le hice a su hija. En momentos como este me alegraba de que Emmett no me adiara como lo hacía Renée, ya que si él me odiara por lo que le hice a su hermana, era muy probable que estuviera a tres metros bajo tierra.

Ese pensamiento me llevó a caminar lejos de la casa. No quería tentar mi suerte al quedarme ahí, arriesgarme a que Charlie saliera y me disparara con su pistola. Bella era su niña, yo la había hecho sufrir y merecía todo el odio de la familia Swan.

Caminé un poco más, tratando de ignorar las calles y los recuerdos.

— ¡Edward Cullen! Oh, no puedo creerlo. Tanto tiempo sin verte —dijo una voz chillona que reconocí al instante. Muy pocas personas podían tener una voz tan irritante como la de Jessica.

—Hola Jessica —dije y me volteé a verla. _Por todos los cielos._ Jessica seguía mirándome con lujuria. La misma de hace tantos años.

— ¡Oh, Eddie! Hace mucho que no sabía de ti —se acercó a mí viéndome de arriba abajo. Me sentía como un pedazo de carne.

—Sí. Mucho tiempo, Jessica.

—Pero dime, ¿qué te trajo por aquí? Es una sorpresa tenerte aquí de nuevo —y aún no dejaba de verme.

—Sí, es que mi papá fue trasladado aquí de nuevo y la familia volvió —mientras decía esto, ella se acercaba más.

— ¡Qué bien! Oye, ¿por qué no vamos a tomar un café a un lugar para ponernos al día con todo lo que hemos vivido?

—Jessica, es una propuesta halagadora, pero tengo que ir a ver a alguien.

—Oh. Supongo que buscas a Swan. Déjame decirte que pierdes tu tiempo con ella —dijo y sentí una nota de celos en su voz.

— ¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Porque ella está por casarse con su prometido, el papá de su hija pequeña.

—Espera, ¿cómo? Pensé que las hijas de Bella no tenían padre.

—Pues eso no lo sé muy bien, sólo sé que la primera hija tiene el apellido de su amigo. Ese tal Alec —hizo comillas en el aire al decir 'amigo'—. La verdad no entiendo cómo ella puede tener relaciones con su amigo, tener un bebé y seguir como si todo siguiera igual.

—Así que la primera hija es de Alec —murmuré para mí—. ¿Cómo sabes que la segunda hija es de su prometido?

—Oh, verás. Mi esposo Mike trabaja en la editorial de la revista donde Jacob, el prometido de Bella, trabaja. Él le contó que Summer era su hija y que tenía su apellido.

—Entonces las dos hijas de Bella tienen padres diferentes.

—Sí. ¿No es gracioso? Y luego les dicen 'zorras' a otras cuando ella fue la que estuvo con su amigo, se mete con su otro amigo y tiene una hija con cada uno. Si tomas en cuenta todo eso de que estuvo a punto de casarse en dos ocasiones, dudo que esos novios fueran sólo besos y abrazos. Nadie lo cree. —El oír hablar a Jessica de esa forma me hizo desear gritarle todas las cosas que supe de ella cuando estábamos en la escuela.

—Pues si uno piensa que las mujeres son zorras cuando se acuestan con los amigos de… no sé, un tal Tyler, amigos de Mike y luego tienen citas para follar con los chicos que estaban en el equipo con el novio de ella. ¿No es así Jessica? —ella estaba callada y con la boca abierta—. Mira, Jessica. No me interesa nada de lo que tú le hiciste al imbécil de Mike, pero te sugiero que no hables mal de Bella en mi presencia porque te juro que yo mismo iré y le diré todo lo que sé a Mike —ella me miró con desprecio, yo sonreí y comencé a caminar.

— ¡Defiende a Bella todo lo que quieras! Pero recuerda que ella es una zorra te guste o no —escuché que Jessica me gritaba pero la ignoré.

Estaba furioso por lo que Jessica me dijo. El sólo pensar en Bella con otros hombres me hacía hervir la sangre. Ella no pudo hacer eso. No pudo.

_¿Y cómo explicas a las niñas? ¿Cómo piensas que llegaron a ella? ¿Cómo piensas que las engendró?_

_Cállate,_ le ordené a mi mente. No merecía torturarme más. Bella no lo hizo. Ella no ha hecho nada.

_Así como tú tampoco la engañaste con Tanya y con Victoria, ¿no es así?_

_¡Cállate!,_ me grité y comencé a caminar lejos de los recuerdos, de toda esta mierda que estaba llenando mi cabeza.

Volví a la casa justo cuando todos comían, así que sin decir nada más me senté a la mesa, pero para mi desgracia, me tocó sentarme enfrente de Alec.

La comida pasó sin mucho escándalo, ya que todos hablaban por separado sobre sus asuntos.

Cuando terminamos de comer, Alice y Esme levantaron todo para después iros a ver al notario que leería el testamento del tío Aro.

Yo iba en el Volvo con Alice y Jasper. Esme y Carlisle iban con Alec.

Llegamos a la oficina del notario y su secretaria nos informó que en un momento estaría con nosotros, así que nos sentamos a esperar

El tío Cayo y el tío Marcus llegaron, nos saludaron y comenzaron a hablar con mi padre. Estábamos aún esperando cuando llegó la persona que menos esperaba ver en este lugar.

Bella.

Cuando nos vio no dijo nada, sólo corrió a abrazar a Alec. El abrazo de ambos fue muy íntimo y fue hasta que Cayo se aclaró la garganta que ellos se soltaron.

—Hola, Bella. Parece que ya no saludas a tus viejos amantes —dijo Cayo con una sonrisa y los brazos extendidos hacia Bella.

—Hola, Cayo —le dijo mientras lo abrazaba y él le dijo algo en el oído que hizo que Bella sonriera.

Bella saludó a Marcus y después vio a mi familia.

—Hola, Bella —dijo papá amablemente.

—Hola Carlisle, Esme, Alice y Jasper —cada uno le devolvió el saludo cuando ella los mencionó.

Entrelazó su mano con la de Alec y se sentó junto a él mientras hablaban de algo que los hacía sonreír. Alec no dejaba de acariciar el brazo, el rostro y las manos de Bella.

Y yo, como un estúpido queriendo ser él para poder tener a Bella nuevamente en mis brazos y tocar su piel. Me preguntaba si aún tenía la misma suavidad y textura que tenía cuando yo era el único que podía tocarla.

La secretaria del notario me hizo salir de mis pensamientos cuando nos informó que podíamos pasar.

Entramos a la oficina y todos tomamos asiento. Bella y Alec no se separaron en ningún momento.

El notario comenzó con la lectura del testamento del tío Aro. Dijo unas palabras antes de todo y después procedió a informarnos de las cosas que dejó.

Las acciones que tenía en el hotel se las dejó a su hijo Alec, así como una cuenta bancaria y varias pertenencias especiales. A Marcus y Cayo les dejó la mansión de Roma y Venecia. A papá le dejó las acciones que tenía en la bolsa de valores. Junto con esto, unas palabras para mi madre, otras para Alice y para mí por ser tan buenos sobrinos. Tanto a Alice como a mí nos dejó unas acciones en el restaurante que tenía.

A Bella casi le da un ataque cuando escuchó esto, ya que ahora Alice y yo seríamos socios de su restaurante.

—Por último, dejo la cuenta bancaria que tengo en Ibiza para mi nieta, Vanessa Volturi. —Todos en la sala nos quedamos callados ante esto—. Pero si ella es menor de edad, la responsable de la cuenta será su madre, Isabella Swan, hasta que Vanessa pueda hacerse cargo del dinero —dijo el notario viéndonos a todos.

—Señor, yo no puedo permitir que Aro le deje algo a Vanessa, ¿no hay una forma de revocar esto? —dijo Bella.

—Lo siento señorita, es imposible hacerlo. De hecho, el señor Volturi dejó muy en claro que no hay forma de hacer eso y me pidió que personalmente se le entregara esta carta —dijo y le dio la carta a Bella.

— ¿El testamento no dice nada más? —preguntó Cayo.

—Sólo la despedida —el notario nos dijo el adiós de Aro y luego nos dijo a todos que estaría en contacto con nosotros para los trámites de transferencia de nuestra herencia.

Todos salimos de la oficina del notario. Bella y Alec estaban hablando de algo, pero Bella se veía molesta.

—Debes de estar feliz porque tu hija tiene algo de su "abuelo" —dijo Marcus. Todos notamos el tono en el que dijo 'abuelo'.

—Tío, no molestes ¿de acuerdo? Aro sabía lo que hacía cuando redactó su testamento —dijo Alec.

—No estoy muy seguro de que lo supiera, ya que de lo contrario, no daría esas cosas a quien no las merece, porque sabemos que la relación de sangre no es real —dijo Marcus y sonrió—. Es más, Bella, ¿por qué no le dices al notario por qué Vanessa n puede recibir esa herencia? A él y a todos nosotros nos encantaría oír eso, ¿no es así, Carlisle? —dijo y vio a mi padre, quien contemplaba la escena igual de confundido que todos.

—Yo…

—No digas nada, Carlisle. Marcus sólo trata de molestar a Bella porque él no recibió el dinero que quería y que por tanto tiempo estuvo esperando como perro hambriento —dijo. Tomó a Bella de la mano y salieron sin decir nada.

Todos los imitamos y dejamos a Marcus parado a la mitad de la oficina.

—No debiste decirle eso —le dijo Bella a Alec.

—Cariño, él se estaba pasando contigo y se merecía que alguien lo pusiera en su lugar de una vez por todas.

—Pero si le llega a decir a… —entonces Bella vio que todos estábamos detrás de ellos y se calló. Alec también lo notó y no dijo nada.

Bella se despidió secamente de mi familia y de Cayo. Alec nos dijo que iría con Bella al trabajo, así que se fueron juntos en su auto.

Alice y Jasper se fueron con mis padres, dejándome solo.

— ¡Edward, espera!

Me volteé y miré a mi tío Marcus.

— ¿Qué pasó, tío?

—Sólo quiero decirte algo. Mira, muchacho. La gente miente y debes saber que Bella tiene algo que te pertenece.

— ¿Y qué es eso?

—No te lo puedo decir. Sólo espero que cuando lo sepas, luches por recuperarlo. Lo que sea que necesites, dímelo y yo haré lo posible para dártelo.

Antes de poder decir algo más, él se fue. Me quedé confundido por lo que dijo mi tío.

Como no tenía ánimos de ir a ningún lugar ni de regresar a casa, decidí ir a un café. Quizás eso me ayudaría a estar en paz por un momento.

Entré a una de las cafeterías que estaba cerca de la notaría y ordené mi café. Cuando me lo dieron fui a sentarme lejos de todo, en la esquina más alejada.

Estaba procesando todo lo que había sucedido, pero las palabras de Marcus estaban haciendo estragos en mi mente. No podía pensar en nada más que eso.

— ¡Oh, Dios! ¡No puede ser que te vuelva a ver! —chilló una voz que pensé que hablaba con alguien más—. Edward Cullen —me llamó la misma voz.

—Sí, ¿qué quiere? —me giré y cuando lo hice, vi a la persona que menos quería ver en esta vida.

* * *

**Ok así que el tipo misterioso era Marcus, para las que pensaron el Jake dejen me decirles que ya pronto aparecerá.**

**¿Quien es la persona que Edward encontró?**

**Bueno para las que les gusta esta y mis otras historias pueden unirse al grupo en Facebook para mis historias**

**www. facebook groups / 326259654153850 / ?ref=ts&fref=ts (sin espacios)**

**Una enorme pero enorme disculpa por no haber actualizada antes.**

**Agradezco a todos mis lindas lectoras que se toman el tiempo de dejarme un reviews no saben lo mucho que amo entrar y ver que tengo uno nuevo, estoy abierta a criticas asi que si algo no les parece también háganme saber.**

**Besos a todos y si les gusto el cap dígamelo y unance al grupo. Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**


End file.
